silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Building Resources
Helpful Resources for Building and Improving Your Character Here you will find a list of links to guides about how to create and write a good, multi-faceted, diverse RP character who is not only fascinating to learn about but also to role-play and interact with. Obviously these resources are also beneficial for writing characters in general, and you are welcome to take full advantage of them even if you aren't in our group. These links are to be maintained by the Wiki Master, and any broken links should be forwarded to them for removal or repair. If you have a link you'd like to see listed, please suggest them to the Wiki Master for submission. Current Wiki Master: CrowFangs (can be contacted through Telegram) You can also speak to the founder, TeknicolorTiger, or note the group on DA with your suggestion. WARNING: Some of these resources contain detailed descriptions of abuse, drugs, torture, and other horrific or violent experiences. A notice will be posted next to any links that contain graphic photographs or illustrations. Writing Guides Guides are presented in no particular order. Please refer to the Table of Contents in the drop down menu near the top of the page to find the section you are looking for. Or press Ctrl+F on your keyboard to perform a word search. Guides to Writing Abuse * How to write a rape victim * Portraying a Sexually/Emotionally Abused Character * Writing a Victim of Domestic Abuse Guides to Writing Different Sexual Orientations * Playing a Pansexual Character * Writing an Asexual Character * Arielle Scarcella (gay & lesbian positivity youtuber. Warning: contains some graphic but educational talk about homosexual sex.) Guides to Writing Drug Addicts and Drugs/Medications In General * Writing a Character High On Weed * Writing a Character Under the Influence (various drugs) * The Erowid Experience Vaults (Contains first-hand accounts of experiences with various drugs and addictions.) * Drugs.com * Writing Drug Overdoses (Their amounts and symptoms) * Writing A Character On Amphetamines * Writing A Character On Cocaine Guides to Writing Injuries, Physical Illnesses, and Medical Conditions * General Medical Facts and Writing Tips * Fast and Easy Guide to Writing Injuries * Comas * Broken Bones * Burns * Head Injuries and Unconsciousness * Blood Loss * Stab Wounds * Pain and Shock * Injuries Caused By Violence * Cancer * Asthma * Inebriation * Hangovers * Pregnancy Guides to Writing the Physically Disabled * Writing A Mute Character * Writing A Blind Character * The Tommy Edison Experience (youtuber talks all about his life-long experience being blind) Guides to Writing the Mentally or Emotionally Ill * Portraying A Character Faking A Disorder * Writing PTSD (and other disorders) Accurately * Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD) * Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID, formerly Multiple Personality Disorder) * Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) * Bipolar Disorder (formerly Manic Depression) * Paranoid Personality Disorder (PPD) * Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) * Kleptomania * Orthorexia Nervosa * Loss and Bereavement * Sociopathy * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder in Soldiers * General PTSD Information * Memory Loss * Pyromania * Writing Serial Killers * Writing Insanity * Nymphomania * Depression * Night Terrors * ADHD * Compulsive Gambling * Social Anxiety * Alcoholism * Hypersexual Disorder * Bulimia * Clinical Lycanthropy * Clinical Lycanthropy (2) * Clinical Lycanthropy (3) * Amnesia Guides to Writing Characters of Other Ethnicities or Cultural Backgrounds and Accents * The Speech Accent Archive * Writing A British Character * Glossary of British Terms Not Widely Used In The US * Glossary of American Terms Not Widely Used In The UK * Lists of Words Having A Different Meaning in American and British English * A Dictionary of Victorian Slang (may take a moment for the book pages to load) * A Dictionary of English Slang (Modern) * A Short Guide to Learning British Slang + 18 Must-Know Words * How to Write About Africa (a sarcastic but insightful commentary on the depiction of Africans in literature) * How To Tell When A Bilingual Person Wasn't Written By A Bilingual Person Guides to Writing Forensics and Forensic Medicine * Asphyxia and "Burking" * DNA Analysis Guides to Writing A Different Gender Identity * How to Write a Transgender or Non-Binary Character * Writing A Gender You Are Not * Some Notes On How Not To Write Trans People Guides to Writing Particular Personalities or Quirks * Writing the Emotionally Detached * Social Anxiety * Smoking * Playing A Bully * Writing A Vivacious Personality * Writing the Power Hungry * Writing A Shy or Nervous Character * Writing an Intellectual * Writing an Autistic Person * Writing an Autistic Person (2) * Writing an Autistic Person (3) * Writing a Stutterer * Writing a Stutter (2) * Writing a Witty Character * Writing a Manipulative Character * Natural Born Leaders * Flirtatiousness * Writing a Malicious, Spiteful, and/or Arrogant Character * Writing a Malicious, Spiteful, and/or Arrogant Character (2) * Writing a Malicious, Spiteful, and/or Arrogant Character (3) * Writing a Malicious, Spiteful, and/or Arrogant Character Who Is Also Witty (4) * Playing the "Queen Bitch" Guides to Writing a Particular Occupation * Writing A Prisoner * Writing A Swimmer * Writing A Ballerina * Writing Children Guides to Writing Illegal Activities * A Guide On Writing Torture * Writing A Drug Dealer * How Street Gangs Work * Examining Mob Mentality * Things About Death & Dying Writers Should Know * Corporate Crime * Illegal Drug Trade * Human Trafficking * Sex Trafficking * Contemporary Slavery * Cost Of Hiring A Hitman * Price of Exotic Animals * Price of Fake Diplomas * Cost of Fake IDs, Passports, etc. * Cost of Human Smuggling * Human Trafficking Victims Prices * Organ Trafficking Prices * Prostitution Prices * Profits from the Business of Illegal Crime & Jobs Guides to Describing Specific Things * Writing Fight Scenes (contains an extensive list of resources) * How to Fight Write (a blog to follow on Tumblr) * 55 Words to Describe Someone's Voice * A Guide to Describing Skin Tones General Tips * Tips on How to Write Horror * Why Nice Characters Are Boring * Writing Characters Through Conflict & Backstory * Things About Death & Dying Writers Shoulder Know * Behind The Name (good site for finding a name for your character) Random Character Trait Generators * Random Cause of Death * Random City * Popular Random Cities * Random Surnames * Random Character Motivation * Random Character Quirk * Backstory Description Generator * Cool Last Names Art Guides This section will contain resources for helping to improve your art skills. To submit a suggestion for a link, please contact the Wiki Master. Coming Soon.